It is known to provide an electric vehicle and a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle having an electric propulsion motor and a battery for storing charge for powering the motor. The battery may be recharged by connecting the vehicle to a recharging facility.
It is an aim of the present invention to address disadvantages associated with the prior art.